1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to home-theater sound reproduction systems. More particularly, the invention is directed to providing theater-type surround sound for computer workstations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Speaker systems providing "theater-type" surround sound for video programs are becoming as common in consumers' home entertainment centers as the "music-type" surround sound speaker systems used for audio program material. Both usually employ three or more speakers.
"Music-type" surround sound reproduction systems usually add one or more audio sources, placed behind the listener, to the familiar pair of stereo-imaging channels that are provided to speakers located in front of the listener. A bass channel may also be provided to a non-directional speaker located at any convenient point in the room, usually below eye level.
"Theater-type" surround sound reproduction systems for the video screen in home entertainment centers provides a central monaural channel through one or more speakers close to the video screen. This is supplemented by stereo-imaging channels that are provided to speakers located behind the listener. Again, a bass channel may also be provided to a non-directional speaker located at any convenient point in the room.
Because of the compact size of the video image, this "theater-type" sound reproduction system provides greater auditory realism for the sound accompanying a video program than can be achieved by the orthodox "music-type" stereo imaging used to reproduce the acoustic space of a concert hall. However, such systems are both too bulky and too expensive for use with computer-based desktop multimedia workstations. They also are not suitable for use by an operator sitting at a computer workstation, in that they provide proper sound imaging for a family watching television in the "home-theater" environment, not for the computer workstation environment where the viewer is close to the video screen.